Du
by royalbluemango
Summary: Ihr habt euch beide verändert, du hast dir eingestanden, dass du ihn liebst und er hat sich in eine andere verliebt. JL


Mir gehört absolut nichts, denn leider leider bin ich nich J.K Rowling.

Ich freue mich über jedes Kommentar, sei es positiv oder negativ.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Du**

Du hast schon ihn schon im fünften Schuljahr geliebt, als du ihn unten am See angeschrieen hast. Damals hast du es „Hass" genannt, doch zwischen Liebe und Hass ist nur eine dünne Linie.

Jetzt, zwei Jahre später, seid ihr Schulsprecher geworden und müsst tagtäglich zusammenarbeiten. Ihr habt euch beide verändert, du hast dir eingestanden, dass du ihn liebst und er hat sich in eine andere verliebt.

Jenny ist ihr Name, du mochtest diesen Namen noch nie. Er ist langweilig und gewöhnlich, genau wie sie. Nicht einmal hübsch ist sie, auch wenn alle dir das Gegenteil sagen. Ihr Augen sind zu blau und ihre Haare zu blond, es sieht unnatürlich aus.

Jeden Abend sitzen sie zusammen vor dem Kamin und lachen und küssen sich und jeden Abend wünschst du dich an ihre Stelle. Auch heute ist es nicht anders, du sitzt vor deinem unberührten Zaubertränkeaufsatz, den du bis morgen fertig haben musst und beobachtest sie.

Dein Blick ist sehnsüchtig und voller Traurigkeit und dein Herz zerbricht bei jedem Kuss in tausend Stücke.

Doch trotzdem kannst du nicht wegsehen, selbst wenn es dich innerlich umbringt. Du liebst es, ihn zu betrachten, sein zerstrubbeltes Haar, seinen perfekten Körper und seine wunderschönen, braunen Augen, die dich in letzter Zeit nur noch so selten ansehen.

Du hast ihm gesagt, es sei ok, es mache dir nichts aus, doch wieso erkennt er nach all den Jahren, in denen er dich jeden Tag angesehen hat, nicht, dass es dich zerstört? Dabei kennst er dich fast besser, als du selbst dich kennst.

Doch wieso sagst du es ihm nicht einfach, dann hast du es hinter dir und das Versteckspiel hat ein Ende. Du erhebst dich und gehst langsam auf ihn und seine Freunde zu, Jenny ist auch dabei. Du weißt, dass die anderen drei sie auch nicht mögen und das tröstet dich. Du weißt, sie würden zu dir halten, schließlich warst du lange seine große Liebe.

Leise sagst du seinen Namen und er sieht auf. Er ist überrascht und das ist sein gutes Recht, du hast ihn noch nie mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Auch seine Freundin hebt den Blick, funkelt dich wütend an. Sie mag dich nicht, sie weiß, was für Gefühle er für dich hatte. Sie muss ihr Revier markieren, legt einen Arm um seine Taille und sieht dich herausfordernd an.

Dein eben gefasstes Selbstvertrauen schwindet dahin und du siehst verlegen auf den Boden. Sanft schüttest du den Kopf, drehst dich wieder um. Du hörst ihn hinter dir herrufen, doch du gehst einfach weiter, achtest nicht auf deinen Weg. Erst als du die Länderein erreicht hast, erlaubst du den Tränen über deine Wangen zu laufen.

Es fängt zu regnen an, doch das macht dir nichts aus, du liebst Regen. Du hast es verbockt, nie wieder wirst du den Mut aufbringen auf ihn zuzugehen. Es regnet stärker, die Wassertropfen prasseln lautstark auf den See, doch du suchst keinen Schutz unter den Bäumen, dir gefällt das Gefühl von Regentropfen auf deiner Haut.

Erneut ruft jemand deinen Namen, leise und verzerrt dringt die Stimme durch den Regen, doch du brauchst dich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer es ist.

Wieso ist er die gefolgt?

Langsam kommt er heran, bleibt vor dir stehen und fragt, was eben passiert ist. Du siehst ihn nur stumm an, froh, dass die Tränen sich mit dem Regen vermischen und er sie nicht bemerkt.

Er greift nach deiner Hand und sieht dir tief in die Augen. Da bricht es aus dir heraus, alles was sich die letzten Monate angestaut hat redest du dir von der Seele und es tut gut, denn nun weiß er es und du musst dich nicht länger verstellen.

Als du geendet hast, sieht er dich an, sein Blick bohrt sich in deinen. Er sieht aus, als würde er über etwas sehr wichtiges Nachdenken und du schweigst unbehaglich. Wieso sagt er dir nicht einfach, dass du deine Chance verpasst hast, dass er mit ihr glücklich geworden ist und sie heiraten will?

Plötzlich tritt er näher und vor Schreck weichst du zurück, doch er steht trotzdem so nah vor dir, dass du die goldenen Punkte in seinen Augen erkennen kannst.

Er nimmt dein Gesicht in seine Hände und dann küsst er dich und es ist ein Kuss, wie du ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hast.

Doch ihr müsst Luft holen und ihr trennt euch, widerwillig. Noch immer hält er dein Gesicht in seinen Händen und als er dir tief in die Augen blickt, in deine Seele hinein, weißt du, dass alles gut werden wird, denn er antwortet die leise und doch laut genug, dass du es hören kannst.

„Ich liebe dich auch Lily Evans"


End file.
